Two Worlds
by Yuki829
Summary: a short songfic about the silver millenium.......i changed the storyline a little so the story would fit


Two Worlds, One Family  
By: Yuki829  
Rating: PG, though it might be considered G.  
  
Konnichiwa! This is a story I wrote when I was listening to the   
Tarzan(c) soundtrack. I was listening to "Two Worlds" when inspiration   
struck: this would make a great songfic! It took me a while to write it.   
This takes place in the Moon Kingdom: you know, Serena and Darien in love,   
Beryl attacking, that bit. I changed the storyline so the song would fit.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon. I wish I did, but Takeuchi-sama does, so please  
don't sue me. It wouldn't be worth it. Seriously. I'm not kidding.  
  
On with the show!!!  
  
*Two Worlds, One Family*  
  
~Earth~  
  
Houses and stores all around the village square were in flames. People were still   
stuck in the wreckage, so all available people were to search for survivors. Prince  
Darien, hearing this news, came with volunteers to find people among the burning  
village.   
  
Darien had already found a few people. He heard the whimpering of a small child, and  
followed the sound. It came from a smoldering house, which looked like it would   
collapse at any moment. Without any hesitation, Darien went inside to search for the   
child. He eventually found him, and got out of the house just as it collapsed. He   
handed the small boy to his mother, then sighed and looked up at the moon. 'I wonder  
what Serena is doing right now.'  
  
Put your faith in what you most believe in,  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart, let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
  
~Moon~  
  
The Moon Kingdom was indeed a beautiful place to behold, with it's dazzling palace that  
seemed to be cut out of pure crystal, to the amazing gardens with species that don't  
exist on Earth. The people there were peace-loving, and always willing to help other  
planets in need. The ruler of this kingdom was Queen Serenity. She was a wise ruler,  
and kind also, and the people loved her. Eventually, she had a daughter, which she  
named Serena. Serena was a lot like her mother, kind, loving, and very intelligent.  
  
A paradise untouched by man  
Within this world blessed with love  
  
The Princess had fallen in love with the Prince from Earth, Darien. Darien's father  
wanted to be in contact with the Moon Kingdom, so he sent his son and his guards to  
discuss a possible alliance. The two young royalty met, and the rest is history. They  
were to be married when Serena turned sixteen, which would seal the alliance between  
the Earth and Moon.  
  
A simple life, they live in peace  
  
~Earth~  
  
Softly tread the sand below your feet now  
Two worlds, one family  
Trust your heart, let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
  
The fires had been put out, and people were allowed to find what was left of their   
homes. Not much was found; the fire had practically burned the village to the ground.  
Darien, seeing this, saw a chance to help his people. He consulted his advisors and  
asked them to find a way to rebuild the village. It would take a lot of money, they  
told him, but Darien said, "Do it."  
  
~Moon Kingdom~  
  
The princess was excited. Her prince was coming to visit. 'Oh, I have not seen him for  
ages. I can't wait,' she thought. Soon after, the prince and his guards came. The   
Sailor Scouts entertained the guards, while the princess and prince went on a picnic  
in the forest. They were very happy to see each other and spent most of the time just  
talking and laughing.  
  
Beneath the shelter of the trees  
Only love can enter here  
  
As they got up to go back to the palace, Darien grabbed her by the waist, picked her  
up, and spun her through the air. Serena squealed and threw her arms around his neck,  
holding on tight. Their laughter echoed through the forest.  
  
A simple life, they live in peace  
  
~Earth~  
  
The rebuilding of the village was underway. Volunteers from all over the kingdom came   
to help. Darien was among them. He liked daily contact with his people. He felt that  
he would know what the people would want if he spent time with them. So he worked  
alongside them, helping to rebuild people's lives. The villagers loved him for this.  
  
Raise your head up, lift high the load  
Take strength from those that need you  
Build high the walls, build strong the beams  
  
Months later  
  
The village was finally finished. The workers cheered as the residents moved back into  
their homes. It would take a while, but they would be back to their old lives soon.  
  
A new life is waiting, but danger's no stranger here  
  
Someone was watching Darien from the shadow of the forest nearby. Red eyes gleamed in  
the darkness. 'Soon my prince, soon you will be mine.' (Can we guess who that was?)  
  
~Moon~  
  
The palace on the moon was in ruins. Fallen pillars and rubble from collapsed   
buildings took the place of what used to be a paradise. The warriors from the   
Negaverse were inhumanly strong, and they had defeated the moon's warriors rather   
quickly. They had already taken over the earth, and had set out to take over the moon,  
for the moon was the center of the Silver Millenium, and was the most powerful kingdom  
of the solar system. Queen Beryl was at the head of the attack. She was a typical evil  
queen, bent on universal domination, but she had a 'thing' for the Earth Prince. She   
knew that he had come to the moon to help Serenity, and had followed him there.   
  
Beryl found Darien with the Moon Princess; they were holding each other tight, like  
they could not let go. A surge of jealousy ran through her, and she confronted them.  
"Well, if it isn't the Earth Prince and the Moon Princess," she sneered, hate dripping  
from her voice. "What do you want?" Darien demanded, instinctively pulling Serena   
behind him, to protect her from the queen. Beryl laughed. "Such power for one so  
young. Come join me, and together, we shall rule the universe!" "I don't think so! I   
would never betray my princess for an evil person like you," Darien replied, anger  
burning in his eyes. Beryl became angry and screamed, "If I can't have you, then no   
one can!" She opened a warphole which acted like a vacuum, pulling everything around  
it into its murky depths. Darien felt himself rising off of the ground toward the   
hole. "Run, Serena, get away while you still can!" he screamed, wanting her to be   
safe. "No! I won't let her take you!" she replied, jumping into the vacuum. As they  
sped toward the hole, the two managed to grab each other's hands. Beryl, seeing this,  
blasted them, killing them both instantly.  
  
Queen Serenity, followed close behind by Luna and Artemis, ran to the scene to see   
her daughter and the prince floating lifelessly in the vacuum of the warphole.  
"Serena, no! She's taken them both," Serenity shouted, tears falling from her eyes   
at the sight.  
  
No words describe a mother's tears  
No words can heal a broken heart  
  
The hope of an alliance was now crushed to bits. The earth and moon were in ruins, and  
her daughter and the prince were now dead. Serenity knew she had no choice. Holding  
up the Crescent Moon Wand, she sealed Beryl and the Negaverse into the light of the  
Silver Crystal. Exhausted, she collapsed onto one of the fallen pillars. Luna and  
Artemis ran to her side, worried for her health. They knew that using the Crystal like  
that was severely draining for the Queen. "Your majesty, are you all right?" Luna  
asked softly. "I will be soon, for I am sending my people to a new future on Earth.  
Hopefully, they can find peace there," Serenity replied, detaching the Crystal from  
the Crescent Wand. It floated above her. "But if you do that, you'll die," Artemis   
argued. "It's the only way, Artemis. They can no longer live here." Using her  
remaining energy, Queen Serenity sent the people of the moon to a better future on   
Earth. "Goodbye, my people, my daughter. In the name of the moon, you will be happy."  
With those last words, the Queen died.  
  
A dream is gone, but where there's hope  
Somewhere something is calling for you  
Two worlds, one family  
  
The people of the moon followed the Silver Crystal in little bubbles of light to   
Earth, in hopes of a more peaceful future.  
  
Trust your heart, let fate decide  
To guide these lives we see  
  
~Fin~  
  
Well, what did you think? Let me know! I'd really appreciate your opinion  
and any suggestions you might have. I might consider making a series out of this.  
  
starlight_girl_129@yahoo.com  
  
Ja ne! *smiles and waves goodbye*   



End file.
